muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Muppeteers in non-Henson acting roles
Several Muppet performers, designers, writers, composers, or relatives, in addition to cameos in Muppet/Henson productions, have occasionally ventured into on-camera acting in other films and television productions, which may or may not also use their artistic skills. A handful of performers have had significant "face" acting careers before, after, or during their Muppet careers, while others have only appeared on-camera once or twice. For the sake of brevity, stage roles and commercial appearances, as well as any voice only roles, are not included. Performers who were primarily on-camera actors and puppeteered once or twice (Marilyn Sokol, Rhonda Hansome, etc.) are not included. Pam Arciero Image:PamArcieroLomaxHoundMusic.jpg| Anthony Asbury Image:Anthonyasbury-abfab.jpg| Image:BTLAARamPepperPatch.jpg| Image:BTLAADreamingShakespeare.jpg| Image:BTLAAMakingBread.jpg| Image:AnthonyasburyLomaxHoundMusic.jpg| Image:AnthonyasburyLomaxHoundMusic2.jpg| *''Out of Sight'' (TV) as Jazz Roberts in "Guitar Blues" (1997) Jennifer Barnhart Image:Jenniferbarnhart-betweenthelions.jpg| Image:Barnhart serpentine.png| Image:Jenniferbarnhart-ci.jpg| Image:Jenniferbarnhart-lomaxhoundmusic.jpg| *''Lomax: The Hound of Music'' (TV) as Miss Liza (2008) Bill Barretta Image:Billbarretta-murderinthefirst.jpg| *See Also Bill Barretta Cameos Fran Brill Image:noimage-big.png| Image:Franbrill-racheljackson.jpg| Image:Beingthere.franbrill.jpg| Image:noimage-big.png| Image:noimage-big.png| Image:noimage-big.png| Image:Franbrill-AmberWaves.jpg| Image:Franbrill-OldEnough.jpg| Image:Franbrill-seizetheday.jpg| Image:Franbrill-kate&allie.jpg| Image:noimage-big.png| Image:Franbrill-midnightrun.jpg| Image:FranBrillLipService1988.jpg| Image:Franbrill-l&o1.jpg| Image:Franbrill-l&o3.jpg| Image:Franbrill-whataboutbob.jpg| Image:noimage-big.png| Image:Franbrill-ghostwriter.jpg| Image:noimage-big.png| Image:Franbrill-l&o2.jpg| Image:Franbrill-cityhall.jpg| Image:noimage-big.png| Image:Franbrill-thirdwatch.jpg| Image:Franbrill-ci.jpg| *See also Fran Brill Cameos Julianne Buescher Image:JB.FSMCameo.jpg| Image:JB_CMHopelessMeg.jpg| *''Resculpting Venus'' (film 1999) as Kate Perris *''Howard Beach: Making a Case for Murder'' (TV movie) as Theresa Fisher *''Freaky Links'' (TV) as receptionist *''Rat Dog'' (film) as Animal Shelter Officer *''Mr. Potato Head Show'' (TV 1998) as Flower Lady *See also Miscellaneous Cameos Tyler Bunch Image:TylerBunchBTL.jpg| Image:Tylerbunch-l&o.jpg| Image:noimage-big.png| Leslie Carrara-Rudolph Image:LeslieCarraraMKAOSeaWorld.jpg| Kevin Clash Image:Kevinclash-captainkangaroo1.jpg| Image:Kevinclash-kangaroo2.jpg| Image:Kevinclash-kangaroo3.jpg| Image:Kevinclash-kangaroo4.jpg| Image:KevinClash-TheGame.jpg| *See also Kevin Clash Cameos Lyle Conway *''Blade'' (1998, film) as Reichardt Stephanie D'Abruzzo Image:Stephaniedabruzzo-scrubs.jpg| Myra Fried *''Shining Time Station: Schemer Presents (1993) as Ms. Smith Peter Friedman File:PeterFriedmanGW.jpg| *''You Better Watch Out'' (1980, film) as Mr. Grosch *''Prince of the City'' (1981, film) as D.A. Goldman *''Daniel'' (1983, film) as Ben Cohen *''The Seventh Sing'' (1988, film} as Father Lucci *''Brooklyn Bridge'' (1991, TV) as George Silver (regular) *''Blink'' (1994, film) as Dr. Ryan Pierce *''Safe'' (1995, film) as Peter Dunning *''The Heidi Chronicles'' (1995, TV movie) as Scoop Rosenbaum *''I Shot Andy Warhol'' (1996, film) as Alan Burke *''I'm Not Rappaport'' (1996) as Young Nat's Father *''Law & Order'' as Professor William Goodwin in "The White Rabbit" (1994) and Harold Jensen in "Attorney Client" *''Someone Like You'' (2001, film) as Stephen *''Baby Bob'' (TV) as Patrick in "The Tell-Tale Art" (2002 *''Two Against Time'' (2002, TV movie) as Robert Portman *''Power and Beauty'' (2002, TV movie) as Sam Giancana *''NYPD Blue'' as Dr. Auken in "Your Buds, Ted" (2003) *''Without a Trace'' (TV) as Damon in "Prodigy" (2003) *''Paycheck'' (2003, film) as Attorney General Brown *''King of the Corner'' (2004, film) as Arthur Wexler *''Freedomland'' (2006, film} as Lt. Gold *''Heist'' (TV) as a rabbi in "Strife" (2006) *''Unconscious'' (2006, film) as Father William *''Spinning Into Butter'' (2006, film) as Jay Salter *''The Savages'' (2007, film) as Larry Louise Gold Image:LouiseGoldBlackadder.jpg| Image:LouiseGoldBKGBV.jpg| Image:LouiseGoldAlloAllo.jpg| Image:LouiseGold-GinaLaughingGear.jpg| *''The Pirates of Penzance'' (1983, film) as Edith * For 4 Tonight (TV) as Maureen Bedford (one episode, 1983) *''Laugh...? I Nearly Paid My License Fee'' (1984, BBC Scotland) *''Rachel and The Roarettes'' (TV) as Bootleg Bev (1985) *''Joint Account'' (TV) as Audrey Parrish (one episode, 1989) *''Julia And Company'' (TV) (1986) *''City Lights'' (TV) as Mrs Ford (BBC Scotland, One episode, 1990) *''Rita Rudner'' (TV) (one episode, 1990) *''The House of Eliott'' (TV) as Gwendoline, the Duchess of Bridgewater (one episode, 1992) *''Casualty'' (TV) as Carey Neal in "Give Us This Day episode" (1993) *''The Bill'' (TV) as Ginny Sharman in "Alone" (1995) * Alexi Sayle's Merry-Go-round (TV) as Anna Chessington (probably one episode, 1998) *''Topsy Turvy'' (1999, film) as Rosina Brandram *''Crush'' (2001, film) as Eleanor *''Doctors'' (TV) as Louise Hannon (one episode, 2002) *''The Alan Clark Diaries'' (TV) as Thatcher (three episodes, 2004) *''Gina's Laughing Gear'' (TV) as The Queen and Simon Cowell's Mother (Series 1 Episode 2 "Spoof", 2007) Heather Henson Image:Heatherhenson-spieslikeus.jpg| Image:Heatherhenson-littleshop.jpg| Jim Henson Image:Cameo.jim-intothenight.jpg| *See also Jim Henson Cameos Richard Hunt Image:Traderichard.jpg| Image:Richardhunt-oxfordblues.jpg| *See also Richard Hunt Cameos Mark Jefferis *''Tom Brown's Schooldays'' (1971, TV) as Harker *''The Tripods'' (1985, TV) as black guard in Episode 2 Tim Lagasse Image:TimLagasseBTL.jpg| Image:TimLagasseBTLGoodNightKnight.jpg| Bruce Lanoil Image:Brucelanoil-perfectstrangers.jpg| Arlene Lorre Image:ArleneLorreFullHouse.jpg| Image:ArleneLorreNightCourt.jpg| Noel MacNeal Image:noelmcnealthegoodnightshowleo.jpg| Joey Mazzarino Image:Joeymazzarino-ghosttown.jpg| Alison Mork Image:PWPHAlisonMork.jpg| Brian Muehl Image:Brianmuehl-tz.jpg| Jerry Nelson *''Naked City (1958-1963, TV) as an extra (as cited here) *''The Defenders'' (1961-1964, TV) in speaking role *See also Jerry Nelson Cameos Frank Oz Image:Bluesbrothers-1.jpg| Image:Frankoz-amwerewolf.jpg| Image:Frankoz.superman3a.jpg| }} Image:Tradefrank.jpg| Image:Frankoz-spieslikeus.jpg| Image:Frankoz-innocentblood.jpg| Image:Bluesbrothers2.jpg| *See also Frank Oz Cameos Nigel Plaskitt File:NigelPlaskitt-DoctorWho.jpg| File:NigelPlaskittTheCleopatras.jpg| *''Spy Story'' (1976, film) as Mason *''Warship'' (TV) as steward in "Quiet Run Ashoree" (1976) *''Charleston'' (1977, film) as hotel receptionist *''Angels'' (TV) as Martin Fisher (one episode, 1982) *''The Killing Edge'' (1984, film) Joe Raposo Image:Joeraposo-raggedyann.jpg| Martin P. Robinson File:Spittingimage martinprobinson.jpg| Don Sahlin Image:Donsahlin-timemachine.jpg| *See also Miscellaneous Cameos Michelan Sisti Image:Michelansisti-tng.jpg| Image:MichaelSistiTakarn.jpg| *''Resculpting Venus'' (1999, short film) as Dr. Moreau *See also Michelan Sisti Cameos Caroll Spinney Image:Grandmanellie-bozo.jpg| Image:Edspinney-kangaroo.jpg| Jon Stone Image:Jonstone-pattyduke.jpg| John Tartaglia *''Johnny and the Sprites'' (TV) as Johnny (also creator) File:Tartaglia_on_Ugly_Betty.jpg| Kirk Thatcher Image:Kirkthatcherpunk.jpg| Image:Kirkthatcher-1201.jpg| Image:Kirkthatcher-shakingthetree.jpg| *See also Kirk Thatcher Cameos Nikki Tilroe Image:Nikkitilroe.jpg| Allan Trautman Image:MWCatcameo.jpg| Image:ATUnHappilyEverAfter.jpg| Image:UHEAat.jpg| Image:ATUnhappilyEverAfter2.jpg| Image:AllanTrautman-IntolerableCruelty.jpg| Image:AllanTrautman-JoanofArcadia.jpg| Image:AllanTrautmanGFL.jpg| *''Return of the Living Dead'' (1985, film) as Tarman *''Return of the Living Dead Part II'' (1988, film) as Tarman *''Cold Dog Soup'' (1990, film) as Joseph *''Unhappily Ever After'' (1995-1999, TV) as other teachers (also puppeteer) Mak Wilson Image:Makwilson-littleshop.jpg| File:Rfc mw cameo.jpg| *See also Miscellaneous Cameos Victor Yerrid Image:GBVictorYerridcameo.jpg| Image:Victoryerrid-asphault.jpg| Image:Victoryerrid-gtb2.jpg| Image:JLHVY.jpg| Image:VictorYerridWarrentheApe.jpg| Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Muppet Performer Cameos Category:Connections